AVERAGE
by SenjaRizh
Summary: Sekumpulan Drabble. Semi-Canon. Fluff/Humor. Receh, maybe? Multi pairing. BL/Slash. Stony. Steve Rogers/ Captain America x Tony Stark/ Iron Man for this chapter. RnR and DLD!
1. Late

An Avengers Fanfiction,

 **Average**

by _SenjaRizh_

 **Avengers** by Marvel Comics and Studio

" _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

Rating K

 **Stony.** Steve Rogers/ Captain America x Tony Stark/ Iron Man. BL/Slash.Sekumpulan Drabble. Semi-Canon. Fluff/Humor. Receh, maybe?

 _Don't Like, Don't Read!_

[xxxxx]

#Late #Stony #StrangeIron (cameo doang)

.

.

Percaya atau tidak, kadar romantisme Tony Stark lebih rendah dibanding dengan ketahanannya akan minuman beralkohol. Kalau perlu bukti, kau bisa tanya kepada Nona Pepper Potts. Dia hampir jadi saksi hidup bagaimana realita kehidupan pemilik industri terbesar di dunia selama kurang lebih enam tahun.

"Steve, percayalah, kau lebih baik membawa pelumas baja atau vodka daripada bunga dan coklat untuknya." Itu komentar pertama yang diberikan kepada Steve ketika ia hendak meminta saran kepada sang asisten eksklusif.

"Potts, tidak adakah perbandingan yang lebih baik dari itu?"

Pepper menggeleng mantap. Sosok yang pernah menjabat sebagai mantan kekasih terlama si manusia besi menghela nafas. Ia bersedekap di sandaran kursinya.

Entah, sore itu pertemuan mereka bisa dianggap penting atau tidak. Mengingat dia--sebagai tangan kanan terpercaya sang bos tengah tinggalkan dua tumpuk dokumen--milik atasan--untuk direvisi.

Pepper kembali cermati keluhan dari sang rekan minum kopi. Bukannya dia tak hargai usaha seorang kapten yanh membawakan benda mahal berbau romantis--dia tak tega sebutkan kata "feminis" yang merujuk pada "kesukaan wanita". Hanya saja, lebih tepat... ia tak ingin jika mawar atau coklat--yakin, jika didalamnya akan disiapkan selingkar cincin atau apalah--sebagai senjata untuk menarik hati Tony.

Percayalah, ia jamin rencana barusan akan terbuang percuma di tempat sampah. Terlupakan.

"Jadi... Ini belum cukup sebagai ucapan--"

Steve bahkan tak mampu selesaikan frasa setelah gelengan tegas diterimanya dari Pepper. Dia sudah terlalu hafal pada watak luar sampai dalam kepala Tony seperti mengingat perkalian satu dikalikan satu.

"Belum. Aku lebih yakin Tony akan lebih tertarik jika kau beritahu rahasiamu awet muda dengan serum antitua atau semacamnya,"

Itu bercanda. Tetapi Steve menanggapi sedikit--hampir-- serius. Alis kanannya terangkat cemas.

"Baiklah, aku tak serius Kapt," sedikit menahan gelak tawa, wanita dewasa melanjutkan bicara, "tapi... " ia berdeham dengan ragu.

"...daripada itu, harusnya kau datang lima menit yang lalu, Kapten,"

Mata sebening langit menyipit. Tak menangkap makna juga maksud Pepper.

"Mengapa memang?"

"Karena...sudah ada yang melakukan rencana sepertimu barusan."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup." Pepper mengambil nafas sejenak, "sudah ada pengisi tempat dudukmu malam ini, Steve," tepukan prihatin diberikan pada punggungnya.

"Dan kau tahu siapa dia."

Oh. Steve tahu siapa yang Pepper maksud. Sudah jadi rahasia umum lelaki yang disebut wanita tangguh sebagai rival abadi perebut perhatian si armor besi.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia dapatkan kursi makan malamku?"

"Ah, Steve..."

Pepper cukup bingung memberi jawaban. Jeda sejenak ia pakai berpikir. Seolah ingat akan satu hal--ia jentikkan jari hanya untuk sekejap merogoh tas. Tak Lama, secarik kertas sudah disodorkannya pada Steve.

"Tanyalah padanya, oke?"

Steve, tatapannya seolah butuh belas kasih ikuti apa kata sang asisten perusahan Stark untuk membaca tiap kata di sana.

 **Jasa Konsultan Patah Hati.**

 _"Sembuhkan luka tak kasat mata, terlebih oleh mantan dalam sekali ketukan jari."_

Oleh

 **Si Penyihir Greenwich, Stephen Vincent Strange._**

.

.

.

Baiklah. Sampai beberapa detik ke depan, Steve Rogers kehilangan tiga hal: nafas, suara dan kata.

My God. Dia... bercanda, kan?

.

.

FIN

.

.

 **a/n:** _edited done. Asalnya post di fb, dan... pendek? Iya pendek. Begitulah mood saya yang turun naik ini. So, pembaca yang berkenan, silakan fave, save, follow, or review. Ada kemungkinan drabble ini akan berlanjut--sesuai hati dan ide kalau lagi mengalir, tapi... #disavlok_

 _Okay, thank you so much for my readers and best regard,_

 _SenjaRizh_


	2. Hunter

An Avengers Fanfiction,

 **Average**

by SenjaRizh

Avengers (copyright) Marvel Comics and Studio

 _"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

Rating K-T

 _Stony_ _. Steve Rogers/ Captain America x Tony Stark/ Iron Man. Sedikit BlackIron. BL/Slash.Sekumpulan Drabble. Semi-Canon. Fluff/Humor. Receh, maybe?_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read!_

[xxxxx]

 _Second Drabble_

 **Hunter**

#hunter #Stony #BlackIron ( _hits mereka sedikit banget_ )

.

.

.

Istilahnya sekarang, dia akan jadi seorang pemburu. Entah sejak kapan. Mungkin efek dari jabatan resmi seorang pemimpin dicopot darinya. _Ingin ganti profesi boleh, kan?_

Baik. Kembali pada keinginan tadi. Pemburu--atau _hunter,_ eemm... Aturannya bagaimana? Mereka juga harus punya etika berburu, kan?

 _Y_ _eah_...tepat sekali!

Tenang saja. Dia punya aturan mainnya. Dan akan ia jelaskan dalam tiga poin berikut;

Pertama, _tandai target_. Tentulah, itu motif utama mengapa dia jadi seorang pemburu. Tanpa memiliki tujuan yang harus dicapai olehnya, dia tak akan spai nekat begini. Lebih-lebih incarannya memang sangat krusial!

Biar pun nanti jika si target melesat lari, melompat tinggi, melayang terbang, atau menyembunyikan diri di goa terdalam sampai ke inti bumi, akan dia kejar sampai tertangkap... _dalam sekali terkaman._

Kedua, _amati setiap detail gerakan dan tingkah laku target_. Tentukan jarak juga, minimal 100 meter dari zona aman sang target agar keberadaanmu tak terendus olehnya. Terlebih, untuk pemburu yang tak suka menyiksa mangsa sebelum jatuh dalam perangkap sepertinya.

Hm...kenapa alis kalian berkerut? Mirip _stalker_? Memang pemburu itu kakak kandungnya penguntit, kan?!

Jadi, lanjut pada poin ketiga: _ikuti target sampai lengah, lengah dan sangat lengah kemudian_ \--eh, tunggu! Sebentar...

Ada yang terlupa.

Dia belum memasukkan berbagai variabel kemungkinan dan peluang buruan akan kabur. Oh, astaga! SAINGAN. Bagian terpenting yang harus jadi tugas utamanya.

Baiklah, sebelum memulai berburu, pastikan kau sudah singkirkan seluruh penghalang. Dia tidak suka ada pengganggu yang mendekati buruannya. Mulai dari rival, kompetitor, penantang, lawan, musuh, dan segala macam teman-temannya--bila perlu--dari wilayah yang bisa menjadi pemicu kabur sasaran tersulit ini.

Yap. Target paling sulit yang kini sedang ia amati dari gedung pencakar langit. Sedang di seberang adalah bekas markas yang pernah ditinggalinya.

Hei, adakah mereka yang bersembunyi di belakangnya sudah menaklukkan hati seorang IRON-MAN di sana? Si pemanah unggul saja gagal membidik tepat ke jantungnya.

"Kapt, apa kau bercanda? Kau kira busur dan panahku ini titisan dari Dewa Cupit?" celetukkan keluar dari sang Legolas modern. Wajah sudah berkedut. Dahinya makin berlipat ketika pertanyaan terbodoh keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Memangnya siapa makhluk yang berani menerbangkan semua panahnya kalau kau terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya?_

Tersinggung? Tidak. Toh, faktanya memang begitu juga. "Hmmm--beda lagi kau minta aku membobol apartemennya. Itu keahlianku."

Kalau itu dia juga bisa!

My God, ayolah...padahal ini bukan menjalankan tugas mulia untuk pergi berperang. Sedangkan gugupnya luar biasa. Ragu, yakin, dan ciut nyali berkombinasi. Jadinya, dia hanya mematuk diri. Tak berkutik.

 _"Kawan, sebelum kau ingin maju bertempur, jangan lupa angkat dan teguk bir ini sampai habis!"_

Ucapan si dewa petir tiba-tiba menyeruak, kemarin dia minum sampai teler. Sekarang tidak, padahal kerongkongannya kehausan.

Uhh...ayolah Steve Rogers, mana sikap jantanmu! Semua sudah menunggu kau menyergapnya. Cuma dia yang bisa dan mumpuni dalam hal ini.

Harus. Benarkan?

Dengan begitu, ia hembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. " _Sure! Certainly that I am hunter for you..._ Tony,"

Bisikan pelan terdengar sensual. Tapi tak ada yg tahu bahwa itu hanyalah salah satu matra menyemangati diri untuk tak gagal berburu. Pemilik mata beriris langit menghidu oksigen sekitar. Steve kembali menekuri rencana stategis untuk mematahkan argumen sengit buruan agar bisa kembali ke jantungnya.

Demi kata "rujuk" Steve!

Kau pasti bisa. Anak-anakmu sudah menepuk punggung sebagai bentuk transfer semangat untuk membakar pesimis yang mulai membentuk gumpalan lemak.

Harusnya...

 _Harusnya_...

Steve Rogers bisa menaklukkan Tony Stark!

Saat. Itu. Juga.

"Steve...aku yakin cuma kau yang bisa menakhlukkannya." tambahan kalimat dari si rambut merah. Tak lupa senyum merekah tertanam di bibir bergincu merahnya. Cantik, memikat. Tapi awas jangan dekat-dekat. Dia punya si buta ijo raksasa di sampingnya--yang masih terbungkus dalam wujud manusia.

"Tidak dengan panah, tombak, tembak, palu dewa, bahkan dengan scepter sekali pun. Pakailah dirimu--your stongerest power! And you know what i mean, right?"

Kalimat suntikkan pendorong optimis dari sang Black Widow kembali terdengar hangat di telinga. Tetapi, itu tak cukup melunturkan kebimbangan seorang prajurit veteran dari negara adidaya.

"Oke. Aku ganti pertanyaannya saja: adakah dari kalian yang bisa jelaskan padaku..." sang pemburu bertanya pelan. Sepasang netra seolah berputar menyidik yang sejak tadi mengekorinya. "...sejak kapan sainganku jadi makin berat begini?"

Sepuluh detik di sampingnya berputar seolah ikut meledek. Tak ada yang membuka suara?Seriously?!

Steve makin berkerut. Kalimat dari sang rekan tadi seolah menguap di udara ketika tahu siapa yang akan dihadapi nanti--ralat, beberapa menit lagi!

Yah--BENAR! Bagaimana bisa??!

OH, tidak!

Pengawasannya tidak salah. Ketika dia menemukan sang rival terberat _dan terbarumu_ sedang berada satu inci--menipis jadi senti--bersama mantan--sekaligus calon-- buruanmu. Astaga, apa barusan mereka berdempetan mirip pasutri yang tak tahu tempat bermesraan. Terlebih, dia amati segala gerak bibir mereka dari lensa teropong...saingannya mirip pujangga yang mengaku raja dunia hewan.

 _"Tony, menurutmu vibranium atau herbal_ heart-shape ini _yang paling menarik minatmu_?"

 _"What the hell? Herbal heart-shape? Bukannya bunga itu hanya dongeng."_

 _"Mereka tumbuh subur di negaraku. Jadi...apa kau mau datang?"_

 _"Untuk kupetik dan menjadikannya objek di laboratoriumku?_ "

 _"Err...hanya itu saja?"_

Satu pertanyaan menaikkan alisnya. _"Apa lagi memang?"_

 _"Menyematkan keduanya di jarimu. Kalau kau tak keberatan?"_

Sang filantropis yang duduk di sebelah menelan ludah. _Speechless_ tentunya. Ia kembali teguk sisa wine yang ada di tangan demi menyuarakan ketidakpercayaan, _"...Are you f*cking joking with me!"_

Pria berkulit gelap memberikan senyum terbaik. Tak disangka pernyataan barusan akan diterima dengan mudah. Kesenangan itu dibalas seringai--yang di luar dugaan--tampak menggoda dari sudut pandangnya.

Mereka sangat kontras sekali! Sang kapten ingin mengumpat garang setelah perhatikan gelagat itu. Dia kalah satu langkah breng--batal.

Tak jadi serapah, dia ingat etika prajurit!

Steve harus tenang. Ia harus bisa kendalikan sentimen diri yang akan jadi penyebab gagalnya perburuan.

Baiklah. Steve harus akui soal rumor itu. Tentang Tony jadi incaran raja kucing Wakanda. Padahal, sebelum ini sudah ada manusia spandek yang ia lempar jauh--tetapi jatuhnya malah menguntit setia kepada _anak terbungsu_ mereka--tak beda jauh juga darinya _toh_.

 _Oh, Spidey, maafkanlah bapakmu, nak..._

Dan...serta harus ia simpulkan, sepertinya perburuan kali ini memang _paling-paling-sulit_ dari yang lain!

Tak hanya sang target, rivalnya juga. Jadi, mau tak mau Yang Mulia Raja T'Challa harus disingkirkan dulu dengan cara apa pun. Sebelum dia menembak hati target buruan.

Titik.

Tanpa koma.

Jangan ada lagi koma di antara mereka.

Tak peduli apa nanti kata dunia!Karena apa? Dia bukan Kapten. Bukan juga prajurit. Bukan lagi.

Dia adalah pemburu... _dan seorang pejuang._

 _Pejuang cinta Tony Stark._

fin?

 _ **a/n:** hollaa~ lama sekali saya mendekam dalam goa, hiks~ mood saya berantakan, idenya keluyuran tapi tiap dituangkan nyasar nggak kesampaian /nguburin muka di empang/ terus tiap ngetik cerita, tingkat optimisnya malah makin nyungsep /curcol lu sok ngeles banget sih/_

 _Yasudahlah, intinya alhamdulillah, drabble ini masih akan saya lanjutin--dengan ketidak-konsistenan kapan update-nya! Forgivee mee!!_

 _Yap, yang pernah baca coretannya di fesbuk, ini edited dan beda versi. Readers pasti tahu siapa yang awalnya udah ngeblok Kapten duluan, hehehe..._

[0]

[0]

[0]

[0]

 _ **Another side story:**_

Detik yang dimiliki Tony Stark tersita oleh keterpakuan. Sebentar saja mulut akan menganga bulat mirip gua. Kalau saja T'Challa tak kuat iman, mungkin sudah diterkam sosok yang duduk di dekatnya ini.

Ia masih tak menduga bahwa sang Raja Wakanda akan memberikan sesuatu yang paling vital dari negara mereka untuk dimiliki secara cuma-cuma. Hari ini Amerika sedang tertimpa badai apa sampai sang penguasa pantera menyetujui keinginan paling gila--dan ambisius--dirinya. Hampir saja si jenius melempar kepalanya pada gelas yang dipegangi gemetaran.

" _Your Highness, you're so generous, but no! I will pay the bill. Not Worry!_ "

Ia yang tak mau hutang budi, segera menepuk pundak sang raja. "Ini, di luar ekspetasiku... kurasa kerja sama kita harus bersimbion--"

"Kerja sama?" alis T'Challa berkerut mendengarnya. Entah mengapa kata barusan terdengar salah di pendengarannya.

"Yeah, _this partnership_ , saling resiprokal, kan? Jadi aku bisa membantu proyek ciptakan zirah super canggih--"

"Tony...sepertinya kau keliru mengartikan 'partnership' yang kutawarkan barusan."

Merasa pendapatnya dua kali terpatahkan, Tony bergeser untuk temukan ekspresi T'Challa yang sedikit meredup. Seolah meragukan kemampuan sang miliarder.

" _Wrong_? Bagian mananya? _King_ , bukankah tadi kau menyarankan untuk menciptakan zirah praktis vibranium yang bisa disematkan di jari dengan tambahan herbal heart-shape?"

Dan benar saja, harapan lelaki pecinta kucing melenceng jauh. Ia membuang nafas lelah. Pelik tiba-tiba bertengger kembali di kepala. Alih-alih merespon Tony, dia pijat keningnya sejenak.

 _Yang benar saja Tuhan...ini sudah genap kesepuluh dan dia tak menyadari maksud hatinya? Apa jangan-jangan neuron orang jenius juga terbuat dari baja hingga sulit menerima makna?_

"Tony, _that is not what I mean_!" balasan penuh nada penekanan darinya sedikit menganggu telinga Tony. Sedikit tersinggung dan keberatan, sang manusia besi mengangkat nada menyelidik. "Kalau bukan itu, lalu apa?"

Butuh beberapa hela untuk menerima. T'Challa, sedikit putus asa dan tanpa filtrasi lebih dulu, bibirnya bergerak bicara. "Tony, _partnership_ yang kumaksudkan adalah _menjadi pasanganku._ "

Sang penerus keluarga Stark tergugu. Pupil matanya melebar cukup lama. Diluar kira, jika ia akan menerima serangan verbal yang terlampau jauh dari nalar--juga imajinasinya.

Di lain sisi, ketukan pantofel T'Challa terdengar lebih nyaring dari ruang tamu apartemen yang disinggahi. Dia masih menunggu reaksi, serta jawaban lelaki tiga puluhan tersebut--dan nihil.

Sekali lagi, ia dengan gemas memberikan tambahan kata tanpa konotasi makna. " _In the other words,_ Tony... Aku, Raja Wakanda, melamarmu untuk jadi ratuku! _Apa kau b_ _ersedia_?"

" _Excuse me_?"

Demi Dewa Pantera! T'Challa ingin sekali menggampar kepekaan Tony Stark!

 **/beneran tamat dah... /**

/ _err... ada yang bersedia hati ngasih saya prompt?_ _next drabble, mungkin sedikit menjelajah di AU... heehe_

/ _buat para viewers, readers, reviewers, thanks you so muuch for give me likes, faves, loves, and comments~_

/ _best regards,_

 _SenjaRizh_


End file.
